This invention relates to seals covering joints between two adjacent structural parts and more specifically to an improved seal structure for covering a gap left between two adjoining precast concrete sections to as to allow for relative movement between those concrete sections.
The particular need for the present invention arose in connection with the assembly of water flumes constructed of precast concrete sections where the concrete sections are positioned end to end with gaps of about one half to one inch left between adjacent sections so as to allow for expansion and contraction caused by changes in climatic temperature and/or temperature of the water carried within the flumes. The gaps are also advantageous to allow for slight shifting of the concrete sections due to foundation settlement and the like. To avoid unacceptable loss of water through the gaps some form of covering had to be devised which would withstand the force of water flow while remaining substantially water tight, yet also expand and contract as changes in the gap occurred between structural sections.